


Dragon-Rider

by misura



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Barrels are so last journey.





	Dragon-Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



None of great-great-aunt Clarabella’s Books Not Meant For the Eyes of Innocent Young Hobbits had prepared Bilbo for the reality of Smaug’s cock, spreading him open, each thrust leaving him feeling like he could not possibly survive the next one – and wanting it all the same, wanting Smaug to fill him until there was nothing empty left inside of him.

Smaug snarled, and Bilbo saw the fire gathering under the dragon’s skin, hot and hungry, until Smaug filled him with his seed and he felt the heat of it burn away everything that was not here and now and Smaug’s.


End file.
